


Daydream

by ryozumi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryozumi/pseuds/ryozumi
Summary: A lazy day for two enveloped in a gentle warmth, dreams of songs about love, and those dreams becoming reality.





	Daydream

Sougo’s breaths gradually even out as he rests in Yamato’s arms, his familiar weight spread over Yamato’s body soothingly lulling Yamato towards the sleep that’s evaded him the past three nights in a row. Never before has the common room couch felt so incomparably comfortable, like resting on a thousand fluffy pillows beneath the sun’s gentle rays, and as he drifts off his mind entertains dangerous fantasies of getting used to things like calm midday naps with the person he loves.

His weight shifts right as the blackness blankets over Yamato, who grumbles at the sudden movement, some reflexive sleepy response he can’t contain, before consciously realizing the reaction may awaken sleeping beauty. A gentle sigh of relief escapes him when Sougo doesn't stir. It’d be a shame to disrupt his rest so soon—Sougo’s exhausted as well, after all.

The past two months consisted of nothing but nonstop interviews, photoshoots and rehearsals for each member, and between the group’s upcoming song release and MEZZO”’s new radio program, Sougo likely won’t have time for any semblance of peaceful rest for another couple months at least.

The two of them won’t have this kind of time together either, but Yamato’s more than fine with how their first shared day off in a good while is progressing.

A deep breath escapes Sougo’s slightly opened lips as he settles, the content sound spreading a different kind of warmth throughout Yamato’s chest. Yamato gently strokes a hand through Sougo’s soft hair, hoping this motion won’t disturb his sleep but too enamored to stop himself anyway. The boy’s face twitches as white locks fall through Yamato’s fingers and across his pale face, but he simply sighs in his sleep and shifts once more, snuggling ever closer against the welcoming heat radiating from below.

Yamato marvels at the rare serenity apparent on Sougo’s expression. When they’d first met years ago, he’d found himself attracted to what he recognized in Sougo as a reflection of his own mistrust of others. However, Yamato walled himself off for self-preservation while Sougo compulsively guarded himself to hide his weakness from others as effectively as possible. He’d never imagined Sougo—controlled, polite, reserved Sougo—capable of relaxing so openly, much less with him, much less as lovers, and now here they are in plain view of any other members who happen to pass by and he's completely vulnerable to the world.

He’d like to think it’s as much of a testament to Sogo’s current exhaustion as it is to the depth of their relationship. At first, Sougo chided him for any and all attempts at affection; his aversion to skinship was well-known among the members and Yamato respected it, readily backing off until Sougo became comfortable enough to welcome his touch.

But recently, in their more private moments, he’s seen something on Sougo’s face—when they're the last ones left in the dressing room and Yamato catches him by the hand and pulls him into his chest for a fleeting but intimate moment, when they find each other’s hands on separate ways in and out of the dorms and Yamato catches Sougo’s cheek with his lips and a barely audible goodbye and they stretch their arms out until the last second because neither wants to let go—a shyness Sougo’s unable to hide quickly enough, a flash of emotion betraying his true desires, what he’s too afraid to ask for, how _happy_ he actually is with what the two of them have built together.

It’s a face only Yamato can draw out and he’s never wanted to monopolize anything—any _one_ else so badly in all of his cursed twenty two years on earth.

Obviously, Sougo can't make such a face while asleep, but Yamato doesn't think it matters. The slack expression on his face now, drool dribbling out of the corner of his lips as he dreams, is satisfactory enough in and of itself.

It’s in quiet, reflective times like these when Yuki’s words repeat unbidden in his head, the infuriatingly calm voice of his senpai sincerely praying for Yamato to find someone to treasure the way he treasures Momo.

It’s a ridiculous wish. Yamato’s incapable of such delicate emotion.

Except now, staring down at the form of a certain pale, white-haired boy and feeling his heart swell with a suffocating yet pleasant emotion, Yamato suspects he may have discovered his own unique way to treasure someone.

A hum rises from low in his throat: a melody from a song quite familiar, yet somewhat foreign. His solo song. Something’s changed about his comprehension of the gratitude the lyrics convey to the point that it’s affecting the way he wants to sing it. He slows the pace of the upbeat tune to avoid bothering Sougo too much, but it’s more than that.

Maybe, just maybe, he now wants to convey that gratitude to someone specific.

The last words of the song tumble out of him on an exhale before he can stop them: words he'd always believed to be too sentimental for a man as half-assed and jaded as him to sing. Lyrics he'd always believed a man as cowardly and selfish as him would never earn the right to sing, much less say to anyone. He breathes those words so softly he himself can barely hear them, yet with a remarkably heavy implication. They hang in the air long enough for Yamato to reflect on them, causing his cheeks to glow a bright red.

“... _Love you forever_.”

“Nn…” comes a long groan, immediately followed by a startled squeak so strange Yamato can’t immediately identify the source. _Ah_ , he realizes belatedly with a dawning sense of horror, _that was_ me.

Thankfully, Sougo doesn’t seem to register the noise, simply lifting his head to blink blearily at Yamato. His lavender eyes struggle to focus on reality while Yamato’s heart struggles to steady its beating. “Yamato-san?”

“Sorry, did I wake you?” An apologetic smile stretches his lips as he prays for his cheeks to lose their red color quickly. It’s rare for Sougo to ease himself into consciousness like this rather than awakening into full awareness; Yamato finds himself both relieved for the time to recover from the surprise and indescribably charmed.

“Not at all. I thought I heard…. Were you singing just now?” Sougo wonders, rubbing sleep out of his eyes with one hand and propping himself a few inches above Yamato with the other.

The last lyrics out of his mouth echo in his head, embarrassingly cheesy and _definitely_ not anything Sougo’s ready to hear yet, especially not after waking from an hour long nap. Yamato covers his shyness by chuckling lightly and brushing the stray strands of hair he’d messed with earlier out of Sougo’s face. It takes every last ounce of self-control to hold back the blush threatening to spread across his face again. “Nah, just talking to myself. Sleep well?”

“Mm, I dreamt— _oh._ N-nevermind,” Sougo cuts himself off, eyes snapping open with clarity. “Yamato-san, I’m sorry, I think it’s time I get up.” Red sweeps across his cheeks and the tips of his ears as he suddenly tries to leverage his body up away from Yamato’s, but the older man’s instincts kick in at the tone of his voice and he closes his arms around Sougo, not allowing him to get more than a few more inches away. Sougo’s blush intensifies, a stark contrast to his white hair as he avoids meeting Yamato’s slightly surprised, mostly curious gaze.

“Sou? Something wrong?” Yamato ventures when Sougo realizes he can’t break free of Yamato’s embrace, instead resigning to bracing himself above with one leg on either side of Yamato’s body.

“No, nothing,” he mumbles, clearly lying from the way his eyebrows furrow.

Yamato purses his lips and considers the look on Sougo’s face. Sougo rarely runs from him anymore, and when he does, it’s usually because he’s shy over something, something like—

“Ah, did you...your dream…?” he trails off, knowing it’s unnecessary to finish the question when the blush blazes all the way down to Sougo’s neck. “I already told you, I—”

“Nothing like that!” he insists somewhat frantically, unintentionally allowing his eyes to meet Yamato’s for only a fraction of a second before they flick away nervously. Sougo clears his throat, the action seeming to calm him down enough to speak composedly. His voice is hesitant, like he’s carefully filtering his words. “I dreamt...you sang me to sleep.”

Yamato thinks his heart stops in that second.

Sougo continues unaware of Yamato’s reaction, his words spilling out faster and faster the longer he goes on. “You aren’t very confident in your ability, but the expressiveness you exhibit in your acting comes through in your singing sometimes and in the dream, it felt incredibly real and so soothing. I must have confused myself when I woke up and asked if you’d been singing…. Um,” he pauses, body stiff as he sucks in a deep breath and exhales his next words. “I wonder, would it be too forward to ask you to sing for me…?”

Every now and then, Sougo manages to voice selfish desires like this (while _not_ under any kind of influence), all the while constantly doubting himself and whether he deserves to make such requests. If only he knew how helpless Yamato is to resist spoiling him. In fact, the more Sougo asks of him, the more helpless he becomes. Yamato is weakest against honest, hard-working people, but the sly nature of Sogo’s repressed spoiled side has left him reeling in the aftermath countless times and become increasingly dangerous to his well-being.

Laughter slowly bubbles up in Yamato’s throat. His glasses flash with the reflection of the light filtering in through the dorm window as he throws his head back and gives Sougo a full view of the bashful grin on his flushed face. Sougo’s breath hitches at the sight, cheeks ablaze with an entirely different emotion from before.

“Go ahead. If it’s for Sou, I’ll do anything that’s asked of me.”

Slowly, Sougo lowers his head back to Yamato’s chest and relaxes into him entirely. Yamato gives him a gentle, encouraging squeeze. “Then...would you please sing for me, Yamato-san?”

He smiles as he buries his face in Sougo's hair. Maybe now’s a good time to sing that song to him after all.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so self indulgent and unbeta'd but i had to get this outta my system so i could properly focus on the ryuusou fic... help me... i love yamasou so much...
> 
> cry over them (and yamato, mostly yamato) with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sobaya_san) ;;


End file.
